Finding Home
by BloodyAngel93
Summary: Harry Potter was never a Potter. Lily was never in love with James. James was not the good kind man people thought he was. Harry was a perfect soldier who has no idea who he truly is. But he plans to start finding out by meeting his father. Agent Gibbs.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

A/N Hello, again. Ok Disclaimer I do not own Harry potter or NCIS if I did I would not be on here.

The timeline is this.

Lily was born in 1972

Gibbs was born in 1957

Harry was born in 1993

Harry went to Hogwarts in 2003

Voldemort was destroyed in the winter of 2008

Chapter One: The Beginning.

Harry James Potter was a criminal to the normal world, he was what was called a juvenile delinquent. A lost boy having fallen to the suspicions and expectations of failure. After all an orphan boy never amounted to very much. Within the world of mystical creatures and people of magic though he was a hero. A man who had long ago shed childhood, who had made the world safe for everyone again. A man who stood unbiased in a biased world. A hero so much a part of legend that they forgot he still lived and instead immortalized him in song and book, telling a fairy tale of his life to children.

But in each world the story always started the same though perhaps not under the same circumstances. Harry James Potter became an orphan on Halloween night in a tragic accident and then was left on his last remaining relatives doorstep. That's where all similarities end and that is perhaps the one of the most ironic parts of this tale. That the one point both worlds unknowingly agreed on was completely false.

Harry Potter was not an orphan and though his mother was dead his father wasn't. In fact Harry Potter wasn't even a Potter and had never really been one. In the Summer of 1992 when Lily Evans (Harry's mother) was only twenty years old she met a one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He was 35 then and even then he had been a ladies man. A charmer.

He had spotted Lily walking home down the cities streets with two guys following her. Lily had known they were following her and therefore ended up turning down and alley way hoping to shake them off but only achieving in giving them the perfect opportunity to jump her. His Gut had him following them following her and the bangs and yells of the men that punctured the night told him his gut had once again been right. They had her pinned up against a wall and were feeling her up her tears streaming down her face.

Gibbs was always one to save as many as he could and those he couldn't save he always mourned. His fellow Marines had called him a hero and jokingly told him that he must have been starved for attention as a child because that was all he got from saving lives, attention.

He pulled the gun from his hip holster before calling out his title and name. One of them was smart enough to run off but one of them threw the tire iron he had been holding at him causing Gibbs to fire off two rounds, effectively killing him. He ran to Lily as she stood against the wall shaking but looking for the most part unfazed by the man who had been killed in front of her. When he reached her she merely looked at him gratitude shining from her eyes.

_**Thank you.**_ she motioned with her hands no sound though escaping her lips. Gibbs wondered why the red headed beauty with emerald eyes didn't speak but realized that if she was deaf then she might never have learned how.

"Are you ok?" He asked feeling foolish. He wasn't sure if the woman could understand what he was saying and knew that if she could he would not be able to understand her response. Sign language was one of the languages he did not know for in the Marines there had never been any use for it.

Lily had merely smiled to him before handing him piece of paper from her purse that was still slung over her shoulder. He took the paper from her gently and read what was on it.

_My name is Lily Evans. Due to an accident my vocal cords were injured and therefore I can't talk._

It was a short note and one that he could tell she had to hand out to many people. He smiled at her when he saw the look of hesitation in her eyes as if she were ready to hear the scorn in his voice at her condition.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I work at NCIS as a 2nd level field agent." That was the start of a fast paced friendship that soon turned into something more.

Gibbs had lost his wife and child when he was 27 and had only had small flings with women that though were good people weren't for him. This insured that all the relationships were doomed to fail and so he would not have to become attached to any other woman again. He did not need that pain again the first time had nearly destroyed him.

In the months that followed that night Gibbs learned sign language from Lily who was a patient teacher. He had also learned what had really happened to Lily and why she had traveled to the States from Britain. Her ex boyfriend whose name was James wasn't the nicest of men. And had often been violent with her and after coming home one night to seeing her talking to his best friend he had slit her throat deep enough o sever her vocal cords. He had then saved her but had not repaired her severed cords effectively making sure she could never talk to other men or anyone else ever again. After that Sirius and Remus the two men that had once been James' best friends only stayed around to try and keep Lily as safe as they could. They devised a plan with her to get her out, to get her somewhere safe and they had, to the states.

Gibbs had never thought he would fall in love with someone again after Shannon but within Lily he had found redemption for all the wrongs he had committed and had not been judged. He had grown to love her wild red hair and her sparkling green eyes that spoke of all the things she could no longer say. He loved that she somehow was able to make a whole room go silent when she was angry, how she commanded people's respect.

Gibbs may have learned to have rules, a code for life, from Shannon but he learned how to be a leader people would follow from Lily. He had thought of marrying Lily, of trying to settle down once again. He had even bought the ring but when he had gotten home from buying the ring he found a bloody note that was written in her handwriting.

_He found me. I love you so much. I had hoped that we would be able to get married and have children together. But Life rarely give us what we want._

_Remember to live and love to teach all those that you can. Love someone else one day, let them see the man that I know you are, that you have let me see. _

_Yours always,_

_Lily._

Gibbs hadn't remembered much about the weeks following that day except that all of them blended together into one gray blur. He swore he would never love again not in the way she had asked him to. But he would teach all that he knew to all those that he could.

********

May 19th, 2009- Sixteen years later.

Harry Potter sat at his kitchen table inside his flat. Wondering about life and luck. And how luck always seemed to avoid his life. He had known since he was thirteen that his father was not James Potter, Sirius and Remus had told him that in secret. They had also told him that James had been a violent man with a mean temper. He believed them for in every picture he had seen of Lily the ones where she was with James she always looked pained. There would be a smile on her face but it wouldn't reach her eyes and didn't come from her heart. Sirius and Remus had also explained that he must not tell anyone because if anyone knew all hell would break loose.

When he was fourteen he had already killed more then twenty people and had been in four battles and so it was no great surprise when Voldemort returned using Harry's own blood against him. Voldemort had found that fact hilarious and even Harry had to admit that it did hold a certain irony to it.

It was the battle of his fifth year that brought everything to a head and Harry had known that those he went to battle with were likely to not come back, himself included. But no one said goodbye because no goodbye could cover everything that needed to be said.

Trolls, Giants, death eaters, order members, fairies, elves, vampires, werewolves, every race and species were involved in this fight. Everyone of them had something to fight for, something they wanted to have changed. Something they were willing to die for.

For most it was freedom, others it was faith, to a few it was tradition, and for an even smaller selected few it was destiny.

Harry had always believed in destiny, he believed everyone had one, what that destiny was, was sometimes harder to figure out but that did not mean there wasn't one. What he sometimes had a problem with was if destiny was self made or predestined. Perhaps it was a bit of both but he wasn't sure; didn't know if he would ever be sure.

That war had claimed all his friends except one, Kieta, a vampire whose whole coven had been destroyed. He was 500 years old and therefore had become what the wizards called a day walker. He alone knew Harry's history. He alone was the only one Harry had ever entrusted that information to. Sirius and Remus had been killed in battle and the dying words on Sirius' lips had been Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Harry hadn't needed to ask who that was because since that night when he had learned the truth of his father he had wanted to know his name. Sirius had always refused saying the less he knew abut the man the less chance he would become real and therefore Harry would be able to play the orphan part the same as he always had.

Harry had destroyed the dark lord after many hours of constant fighting. And when he had looked around the battlefield he saw more dead then alive. He saw those who were laying somewhere between death and life but would ultimately not survive. He saw those merely injured struggling up to their feet in a shocked daze. Most on this field had not been trained the way he had been. Even his childhood of abuse and neglect had all been apart of a scheme to mold him into the perfect soldier. Starting at eleven he had been training secretly for at least four hours a day with some of the best masters in not only muggle style fighting but also in the different areas of Wizardry as well.

By the age of thirteen he was fluent in nine different languages including sign language. By the time he was fourteen he easily surpassed all his teachers in the subjects they had taught him. Some called him a perfect soldier others called him a prodigy. He did not know what to call himself. He did not know who he was or who he was meant to be. All he knew was what he was supposed to accomplish and in the end he had.

"You know if you sit there and stare long enough without moving you will get stuck that way. I should know my uncle Louie sat like that for too many years and well when he wanted to get up he couldn't. We finally staked him put an end to his misery." Kieta's voice broke him out of his thoughts. Turning to his friend Harry smiled.

Kieta had long black hair with white streaks in it. The amount of white in his hair showed his status and power level. His eyes were a light honey color with flecks of blue in them. His face was angular with high cheek bones and he had an aristocratic air. He was the son of the centuries before.

Smiling softly at him he nodded long used to his friends weird way of trying to help.

"I made some calls to the director of NCIS, her name is Jenny by the way, I told her about you and your talents within the wizarding world. Not that I needed to explain much she's a muggle born witch who turned her back on the magical world in favor of the muggle one. But she knew all about you, but then again who really doesn't. Then again no one really knows you all they know is what you showed and how they misconstrued that knowledge…." He rambled until Harry rolled his eyes.

"Kieta, what about the director named Jenny?" After 10 years of friendship Harry had long grown accustomed to his friend's erratic rambling and tangents.

"Oh yeah, um she said that you wouldn't be able to legally work there or be able to go out in the field but you could come in every day and help where needed and give your advice when cases come into the world of magic.

The best part of it would be that you'd be helping your father's team for the most part among others. Jenny said that she would tell your father that he is in fact your father. But that she would need your DNA in order to truly prove it to him." Kieta finished looking proud of himself.

Harry nodded thoughtfully his hopes high despite his best abilities to keep them from getting to high.

"You'll also have to decide what you want to be called. Harry or Hadrian? Harry was what James made everyone call you and Hadrian is what your mother wanted you to be called." Kieta already knew the answer to that question but figured he'd ask it any way. Hadrian had always been one to surprise him.

"My name will be Hadrian. Just like my mother wanted. As for the blood sample do you have a needle and a blood tube?" Kieta shook his head no but was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "That's what I figured." Turning his head to the side and exposing his neck he let his friend sink his now exposed fangs into his skin.

Harry had fought the war for destiny but he was going to the states for freedom, just as his mother had done, and he was starting a new life in hopes of finding out who he was. Not who he pretended to be or who everyone thought he should be.

He was leaving to find the truth.

***************

September 21, 2009 NCIS building-Director's office.

Jenny stared at the results in her hand. They showed that this Hadrian was in fact the 15 year old son of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. While that was shocking enough the fact that he would be coming here to work or volunteer was not helping. She knew all about the tales of Harry Potter and the battles he had faced but she wondered if he had let the fame get to his head.

Anyone who had grown up around that type of fame would be hard pressed to not be overwhelmed with it. That brought up another issue how was she to tell Jethro that a woman named Lily Evans had a child and that he was the father?

The door to her office opened and in walked Jethro with a cup of coffee in one hand and a look that spoke of having a trying case.

"You said it was important Jen. What do you need." Jenny took a deep breath before motioning for him to sit. Jethro was not known to be a patient man when he had a case to attend to and therefore Jenny knew she would have to be quick. But there was also no quick way to say what she was about to say.

"Jethro, I need to ask you something. Did you by any chance know a woman by the name of Lily Evans?" Whatever reaction she had been expecting it had not been the one she received. Jethro paled and a haunted look filled his eyes. A look she had only seen before and that was when everyone had found out about Shannon and Kelly.

"How do you know that name? Jen, How do you know that damn name!" Jethro stood up and began pacing. It had been such a long time since he had heard someone say that name. In fact the only one who had known about Lily was Ducky.

"I was contacted the other day by a man named Kieta he is part of the hidden world. He asked me if their was a possibility that his friend could work or volunteer here. When I asked why he gave me two reasons one he wanted to help in any way possible to bring about justice for the soldiers and two because his father worked here at NCIS." Jethro's head snapped up at the mention of the word father.

"His name is Hadrian he is fifteen years old. I have the DNA results that confirm it and before you ask Jethro they were done by our Lab, by Abby to be more specific. This boy is your son. What you wish to do with this knowledge is up to you but he'll be here tomorrow evening." Jenny finished to see a side of Jethro she had never seen. Tears were in his eyes and he was curled over slightly as if trying to keep something in.

"I have a son? Lily and me have a son. Wait Jen, did the man Kieta ever say what happened to Lily?" The sadness that settled onto Jen's face told Gibbs that it was not good news.

"I'm sorry Jethro, she was murdered when Hadrian was a year and a half old." Gibbs closed his eyes tears finally escaping them as he for the first time cried over the love that he had lost and the hope of the son he had gained.

A/N this is my first NCIS/Harry Potter crossover. Is it any good? Is it worth me continuing? Please review and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting Father, Meeting Son

Chapter Two: Meeting Father, Meeting Son

Hadrian tapped his foot softly to a beat only he could hear as he waited for the director of NCIS to call him in. From inside the room that he was in he could hear the muffled sounds of voices and the even more muffled sound of phones ringing. He wondered if his father was somewhere down there in the main area. He had only passed by before being led up the stairs that led to the room he was in now. He'd been waiting for thirty minutes and despite the fact that he had repeated in his head every song he knew and had recalled over three times all the doors he had passed and all the objects within the room, he was not tired of waiting.

So freeing was it to sit in a building, a government building, and not have one person know his name. Of course the director and his father knew about the world of magic and more then likely knew about him and all that his old name and past entailed. But he was not sure if anyone else did perhaps there were others and they just had better decorum then those of Britain. After all weren't Americans supposed to be much more aware of others feelings and privacy? He shrugged and hummed quietly to himself earning odd looks from the receptionist.

He smiled charmingly at her and a blush appeared on her cheeks as she smiled back hesitantly. Standing up he walked over to her unknowingly falling back into his soldier stance. Shoulders back and perfect to the T posture.

"Now why do they have a woman such as yourself working in this room all by herself? It just doesn't seem quite right." Hadrian laid his hands on the desk as he stared at blonde haired woman a teasing smile adorning his face.

"Mr. Hadrian, if you are attempting to flatter me in hopes of being seen quicker I am sorry to say you're wasting your time. The Director is in a video conference at the moment." She told him sternly. The her tone was hindered by the blush on her cheeks and the shy smile she was giving him. She looked to be about twenty five at the oldest and if he had still been in the wizarding world he would have been chasing after her. But he wasn't and therefore the rules of age relationships did not apply in the same way as they did back in his old world.

"I never waste my time, I always find I have to little time and therefore try to never be wasteful." Complete certainty and seriousness clouded his voice. He was telling the truth. After seeing so many people run out of time he had learned that time was to short to waste. It was a hard lesson for an adult to learn let alone a fifteen year old boy.

"Well, aren't you a wise one." She told him lightly.

"I try. But my mentor preferred to call me a silent wise ass. I'm not sure how a person can be both of those things at once but who was I to argue with him? He was a genius. Then again being a genius is highly overrated." Hadrian shrugged casually.

"Says only the man who isn't a genius." Another voice joined the conversation and Hadrian turned to meet the woman who he already knew would be the director.

"You wound me with your suggesting that I am not a genius. I am guessing that you would be Director Shepherd." The short red haired woman smiled slightly.

"You would be correct in that assumption." She held out her hand as he stared at it for a few seconds.

"Well then I am Hadrian. It is a pleasure to meet you." Taking her hand he held it gently as he brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her fingers. Hadrian wondered if it was the light within the room or if the Director was really blushing.

"Please lets step into my office and we can figure out what you'll be doing around here." Hadrian nodded respectfully; his back straight and head held high.

As soon as the director turned away and began to walk across the room to the door that was marked as her office, he silently took a deep breath before slowly blowing it out. He turned to the receptionist and nodded once more.

He walked behind her quietly not making even the quietest of noises. Her office like all the places he had seen in the building was warm and yet screamed professional work place. He wondered if there was a place for him within this world.

He waited for her to sit down before sitting in the offered chair which was on the opposite side of her desk.

"What is it you are wanting to do while here?" Her smile was kind and her eyes spoke of some type of recognition.

"I want to get to know my father but I also am willing to help in anything that you need done around here. I don't want to be in anybody's way." He spoke the utmost truth and it shown from his eyes.

"I'm sure there's some among other things that we could have you help around with. Of course no working on cases seeing as you're not…um….educationally qualified. As for your father I have spoken to him and he wants to meet you at any time, when it convenient for you. Unfortunately he is out in the field right now but if you want I'll tell him you have arrived as soon as he gets back?" Her voice was precise but Hadrian recognized a warmth within it.

"That'll be fine, Madam Director." Hadrian replied respectively bowing his head slightly before holding it high once more. She smiled at his politeness somehow she could tell that the politeness wasn't an act and while he didn't seem to like the formality of it, it did seem natural for him to be polite.

"By the way where are you staying while you're here?" Her voice was curious but he knew that if his answer wasn't one she liked she would do everything she could to make arrangements for him, so he would be in a place she approved of.

"I'm staying in an apartment complex on 4th street about five blocks from here. Is there a problem with that, Director?" Hadrian leveled a stare that was so like the one that Gibbs always gave she wondered if it had all been a ruse and they had already met.

"Of course not." She quickly backtracked not wanting to give him the wrong impression of her. She knew the tales of Harry Potter now Hadrian. She knew that he could take care of himself but she also knew that after all that he had done he deserved to be taken care of. But if he was anything like Gibbs then he wouldn't want any help, he would take care of himself and get defensive when someone tried to help.

"I'll send you to Abby I'm sure there's something she can have you do. I believe you'll get along with her. I haven't met anyone who hasn't as of yet." Hadrian simply nodded not making any judgment or assumption about the woman named Abby. He had learned just because everyone likes you doesn't mean you're a good person.

Harry took note of every step he took, of every door he passed by, every turn they made, and the floor number they were on and were going to. He had been trained to process his surroundings so he could notice any changes within them. But he had never been here and therefore in his war trained mind everything was a threat and yet in his fifteen year old teenager state of mind he was filled with curiosity over everything he saw.

When they reached the floor just above the basement he began to hear the sound of heavy metal music blasting from speakers in one of the rooms. Laughing when he recognized the band as Slipknot he began singing the lyrics softly to himself.

"_Much to my surpriseI will wake up and follow the path of the ones I am made time I won't give in I will save you from my sins" _He stopped when he noticed the director staring but smiling softly at him.

"I'm guessing you like this song."

"I like the lyrics but not necessarily the genre." She nodded understanding only a little of how a person could stand to listen to the lyrics when they didn't like how they were being sung or how the instruments were being played.

They reached a room that had the door wide open and from within that room was where the music pulsated from. Harry shook his head at the loudness of it. It reminded him of Fred and George, the noise of explosions that echoed form their room or the sound of loud music to try and cover up the blasts was all that was heard.

Within the room was a woman who except for the white lab coat was wearing noting but black. Her hair was pulled back in pigtails that bounced every time she moved her head.

"Abby." The director called. Did she honestly think Abby would be able to hear her? He put two fingers into his mouth and whistled at the highest pitch he cold muster. After only three seconds Abby whirled around startled at the sound.

Quickly grabbing for a remote she turned off the music which only left more deafening silence. Hadrian fought the urge to stare at the woman before him. She could only have been 24 at the oldest and though her face still held its young youth there was a wisdom in her eyes that seemed to mix seamlessly with the innocence that also resided there. She wore fishnet leggings with fishnet skin tight long sleeved shirt with a red corset over top it. A black skirt that ended just above mid thigh with black combat boots covering her feet. She stood only about 5'4 to his almost as short 5'6. She was extremely pale and the black lipstick along with the black nail polish and eyeshadow stood out starkly.

Her mouth hung slightly open as she stared at him and he fought the urge to blush and smile shyly. Instead he waited for the director to speak and merely nodded respectfully. She closed her mouth with an almost inaudible snap before nodding back to him dramatically before staring back at the director the corners of her mouth turning up slightly.

"Abby, this is Hadrian he will be volunteering around here for a while in hopes of reconnecting with a long lost family member. I was hoping you would have something he could do. I do not believe he will get in your way." Abby nodded excitedly as she ran over to him. Holding out her hand Hadrian did not even pause as he gently took her heand and kissed it. She giggled slightly before lifting and eyebrow at Jenny who shrugged.

"So do you have any idea what any of this is?" She asked him excitedly and Hadrian found her attitude was infectious. He found himself smiling as he looked around.

"A lab for forensics." He told her awkwardly.

"Ah ha but do you know what is required in a lab that deals with forensic analysis?" She had stuck her finger a few inches from his face and he fought the urge to focus on it instead of her. The last thing he wanted to do was go cross eyed in front of her.

"Not in the least." Hadrian replied.

"Well then listen up. This is the mass spectrometer……."

_*************_

_Four hours later- In the Bull Pen_

"McGee, what do you have." Gibbs barked as the elevator doors shut behind him and he walked swiftly to his desk. Where he sat down a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Well Boss, Lt. Fin routed the 5 million dollars into an offshore bank account while closing all his other accounts state side." McGee rushed to get out knowing that for a reason unknow Gibs had been in a worse mood lately.

"Also seems Fin paid with the inheritance money that his father left him all his bills. Then discontinued the things he still had payments on. Checked his place its completely cleared, where ever he went he took everything with him." Tony picked up where McGee had left off.

"I talked to his girlfriend she said she had no idea where he was or what he was planning. She's lying I know it. I just can't prove it." Ziva followed Tony and after she was done silence descended. The three agents looked at Gibbs who was no longer listening and was instead looking up at the balcony overhang that led to the director's office. Abby was laughing at something a boy about the age of 15 or 16.

The agents noticed that it wasn't that particular scene that stopped them in their tracks. It was the boys appearance. He had short almost buzz cut black hair. His face was angular and had a hardness about it that spoke of hard times. His frame was muscular and yet wiry and he he was extremely short for his age. He looked every bit (except for height) of what they imagined Gibbs to look like when he was that age.

"Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Ziva, do any of you want something to eat? Hadrian and me are going to go get bite for lunch. Neither of us have had anything to eat since breakfast." Abby was as usual her hyperactive self and yet she was casting glances between Gibbs and Hadrian. Who were both looking at each other in shocked recognition.

"Well, I'll go and talk to Lt. Fin's friends again see if there more forth coming this time….." Before tony was even done speaking he was half into the elevator and was quickly followed by Ziva and McGee.

"I can stay if you want?" Hadrian shook his head causing Abby to smile. She quickly gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek which he returned. She then smiled at Gibbs before walking away heading down to autopsy to see if Ducky wanted to go have lunch.

Silence descended on the the pair as they sized each other up. One looked at his son knowing the general facts about the young man's past and finding signs of it on his arms and in his eyes. Both scars one physical the other deeper. The other looking at his father the man he had forced himself to not think about for years. He had always been curious and had been unable to control himself from finding out a few facts about his father. One that he had been a marine and that he fought in Desert Storm as a sniper. Two that he was considered the best investigator within the NCIS ranks.

"Hello, I'm Hadrian." It was short and to the point and perhaps not the most eloquent thing to say but what else could he say. What was one to say in a situation such as this when meeting one's father after never having known about him? Gibbs' mouth turned up at the corners.

"I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Hadrian let his mouth turn up slightly as they continued to stare at each other. Gibbs gestured towards a chair before he scooted his chair away from his desk to where it sat beside it instead of behind it.

Hadrian pulled up the chair from the desk opposite of his father's and sat down in it when he was about a foot away from him.

"So how long have you known about me?" Gibbs asked trying to keep his voice calm and causal.

"Since I was thirteen. My godfather and uncle told me that the man I had been told was my father wasn't. That he had in fact been violent and so much so that she had ran. They had told me about her meeting someone and how you were my father, they never mentioned your name though. I didn't learn your name until a few weeks ago, my godfather told me before he died." Hadrian explained his voice quiet and yet strong.

Gibbs watched every move his son made waning to memorize every little detail of him. His facial features, the way he subtly moved his hands as he spoke almost as if her were about to sign everything he was saying, to the tone of his voice as he spoke of the different people in his life. Tense and anger filled for the man who had so abused his mother, longing as he mentioned the mother he never knew, and sadness as he mention his Godfather and Uncle.

"Why didn't he tell you until then?" Gibbs asked letting his casualness fall away as true curiosity. But a the question Hadrian froze up as he began looking around the Bull pen at the people who were walking to and fro. Gibbs looked around with him and then back at him nodding to himself.

"How about we go get something to eat? I'm sure you're hungry and I could use some coffee." Gibbs said as he stood up looking questioningly down at his son.

Hadrian nodded and smiled as he stood up and both noted that Gibbs stood a full head taller then him. Gibbs frowned inwardly at that fact while Hadrian prayed that Gibbs did not mention it at least not yet.

"Sounds good. The coffee and the food." Hadrian told him causing Gibbs to smile widely as Hadrian smirked.

They ignored the curious looks they were being given as they walked to the elevator. For the first time Hadrian did not mind the stares for without any logical reason he felt safe standing next to the man that everyone called Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and that one day he hoped to be able to call Dad.

A/N Here's chapter two! Hope you liked it. I find introducing people to others to be awkward perhaps because I'm always awkward when I meet new people. Anyway Tell me if you like it or if you don't.

ALSO PARINGS for this story. Gibbs/Jenny, Abby/Hadrian and Tony/Ziva. Do not worry Hadrian will at least be sixteen before any real romantic relationship begins to develop. All will be explained in later chapters the customs of the wizarding world and why Hadrian will have such a hard time adjusting to the muggle world.

Please Review!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3:Dark Shadows part 1

Chapter Three: Dark Shadows part 1

Unlike the silence before it the silence that Hadrian and Gibbs found themselves in was not awkward. They sat in a corner at a small café two blocks from the NCIS headquarters. Both had a large cup of coffee in one hand and a fork in the other and as they ate in silence. They quietly thought about the person opposite of them.

Gibbs knew the that Hadrian as Harry Potter had fought in many battles and had won a war but that was all he knew. He hadn't bothered to learn any of the details and it hadn't really stuck that the hero Potter might have been related to the asshole Potter. That had been a mistake and he realized that now but as Lily had always said no use crying over spilt milk. But there was something else in his movements, in his words, that suggested something deeper, something even uglier then war. He didn't know what that something was but his gut told him that when he found out he would have the need, the want, to kill.

Hadrian understood a few things just by being in the presence of his father. One his father like rules and boundaries but he also liked to step over them at times. The second thing was that he liked his coffee strong and black. No crème and no sugar. Hadrian found he respected that not many could handle the bitterness of strong black coffee. Hadrian had begun to wonder if he was the only one. Gibbs was a hard man to read and yet Hadrian sensed that once you got behind his almost impenetrable walls there was nothing Gibbs could do that you wouldn't be able to predict.

"Who did you grow up with?" Gibbs decided to ask as he finished his food and noticed Hadrian was about done as well. Hadrian stared down at his food before sighing.

"I lived with my aunt and uncle. Until my fifteenth birthday then I went to my Godfather's house until school started back." Hadrian told him before taking a drink of his coffee. Looking around the café he noticed an elderly couple in one corner holding hands, a young couple on the other side of the café laughing with each other, while a young twenty something girl sat in a booth earphones in both ears a cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other.

"What was it like living with your aunt and uncle?" Gibbs asked curiously, noting the way Harry seemed to darken at the mention of his relatives.

"Kind of like an animal in the circus or a zoo. You're only allowed to do so much in a certain area before they put you up for night." His answer was vague and Hadrian knew that it would cause questions but the guarded look in his eyes fended off Gibbs on that subject for the time being.

"I was supposed to go back to school for two more years but I was allowed a chance of taking the 7th and final year exams and I took it. I was allowed to graduate and being legally graduated from school automatically makes you legally emancipated, even in this world." Hadrian didn't explain what "this world" meant and Gibbs didn't need him to. Lily had told him about the world of magic and about a lot of the customs that went along with it.

"So where you living?" Hadrian fought the urge to sigh wanting to ask his own questions. But he bit his tongue no reason to go and screw up now and besides he knew that his father must have just as many questions as he himself did.

"In an apartment about 3 blocks from here. Its not a permanent place but until I can get a job and save up some money its home. I was actually planning on heading back there I've got to unpack." Hadrian told him reluctantly but knowing that they both had work that needed to be completed. His at home and his father's at work. They would talk again and Hadrian would make sure he was the one asking the questions.

Gibbs nodded and stood up knowing when not to push the conversation. There were things in his past he was not yet ready to divulge and he could respect that his son had the same right. They both threw away their now empty coffee cups and went to pay. As soon As Hadrian pulled out the money Gibbs stopped him with a hand and a look the merely had Hadrian sighing instead of cowering like most others would have.

Walking out of the café they simply stared around for a few moments both trying to collect heir thoughts and emotions.

"I've have a few appointments that I have to go to tomorrow but I'll try to stop in by NCIS before it gets to late." Hadrian told Gibbs before holding out a hand and without hesitation Gibbs took it.

"What's your address? It isn't fair that you have to do all the running to meet me." Gibbs asked innocently. I raised an eyebrow. I had only known my father for a few hours and in that few hours I had learned that he didn't go out of his way to go to meet someone, they met him in the middle or came all the way to him. He wanted to know exactly where I lived so he could check up on me, or send others to check up on me. He would have to learn that I didn't need people to check up on me.

"You're the NCIS agent figure it out." With that and a small wave Hadrian turned to his left and began walking away leaving Gibbs with a smile on his face. Hadrian would have to learn that you did not challenge Gibbs because he would always win.

************

Harry Pulled out his apartment key from his jeans pocket and unlocked his door. The hallway was empty and so no one noticed that he kept whispering to himself in a no language known to most men. And those it was known to feared it. During his third year Remus had learned of his discomfort to speak with snakes because everyone seemed to judge him so harshly when they knew. He had told him that people judged him for being a creature that he had never wanted to be but that did not stop him from being said creature nor did it stop him from trying to learn what he needed to do so he wouldn't suppress the wolf in the wrong ways.

Hadrian had learned that just because you were different in whatever way did not mean that you hid it to appease the world. But if you wished to flaunt it you must know the consequences of such actions. Just as if you were to hide it you would have to know what that would do to yourself. Hadrian had long ago decided that he would not hide what he was to himself or to the world of wizards and magic. And while he couldn't start speaking in a tongue no one knew in the normal Muggle world he could try to lessen the fear of snakes in the people he knew.

With a sight he walked inside his apartment slipped off his shoes and threw his keys on the kitchen table. The walls weren't painted and were a horrible white color. He was hoping that Kieta had remembered to but him the Velcro strips that held up picture frames on walls without nails. He didn't hold his breath though he didn't even know if Kieta remembered his own name.

Harry Potter had been the richest man alive in both the magic world and the muggle world. But Hadrian was one of the poorest. They had taken his money when they had stripped him of everything he had. They had left with no name, no home, no money, they had left him on the streets running from them and their hating looks. The day they had found out he wasn't a real Potter they had taken everything even his Godfather's belongings because they had been given to a man that did not exist. All he had managed to keep was pictures and those he now treasured as if they were the purest and fairest Gold in the whole world.

"So how was it." Hadrian froze that the voice before relaxing at recognizing it as Kieta's.

"It was fine." Hadrian told him casually knowing it would piss him off.

"Fine? Fine? You just met you father and all you can say is fine?" He had been right. Using all his will to not start laughing and telling he looked at Kieta for a few seconds.

"Yes, it was fine. The forensic analyst though, I wish we were in the wizarding world. There I would have a chance here though I'm jail bait." With a sigh Hadrian sat down on the floor seeing as he only had one chair and that was being occupied by Kieta.

"Well, well, don't you move fast? How old she is?" Kieta could tell that while this girl and their age difference with the new laws bothered his brother that he was using it as a diversion to stay away from the real topic.

"Early twenties. The highest is 25. She's about 5'4 black hair and bluest eyes you've ever seen. She wears all black with a dog collar that has spikes on it and she sleeps in a coffin." an awed tone overcame his voice. Kieta had to put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"Are you sure she's not a distant cousin? I mean dog collars are kinky but hot and the whole coffin thing a woman of our own hearts." Hadrian rolled his eyes at his friend's words.

Turning away from him he bent down and picked one of the few boxes that was all that was left of his belongings. Walking into a room a few feet away he sat it down next to the wall before opening it .Inside was two sleeping bags and one pillow. Pulling out one of the sleeping bags he spread it out in the middle of the room and then gabbed his pillow and laid it on top only to cover it with the second sleeping bag.

Walking back into the living room that was openly connected to a small kitchen he picked up another box and set it on the kitchen counter next to the sink. Opening up that one he pulled out three forks and spoons, one stake knife and one butter knife, three plates, two coffee mugs, a coffee maker, and a bottle fire whiskey. Putting everything away he sighed as he stared at the two remaining boxes. The smallest of all the boxes was for the bathroom and the largest of all of them was for the living room.

"Alright, enough is enough. I'm dying over here. What is your father like? Agent Gibbs is he rough tough and hard or is he sweet caring and kind." Hadrian cocked an eyebrow a this friend's word choice.

"He's a bit of both actually. At least from what I could tell. I only spent two hours with the man." Hadrian informed him with a small smile on his face.

"You were gone for over seven. What were you doing if not spending time with your father?"

"Well for about four hours I was with Abby, For one hour I was eating and trying to build up the courage to actually go into NCIS." Hadrian shrugged before opening the box that was meant for the bathroom. Setting the two rolls of toilet paper on the back of the toilet, and setting the tube of toothpaste along with his brush on the sink he walked out.

"Four hours with _Abby._ Bet you got up all on that." Kieta laughed a she waggled his eyebrows.

"Don't open your mouth if there is going to be nothing but useless and immature words pouring from it." Hadrian snarled as he pushed past Kieta and began emptying the last box onto the floor. There were 4 leather bound journals, to muggle reading books, and five photo albums.

"Ha--Hadrian, I'm sorry. You really like her don't you? You really have more then a passing fancy for the woman." Kieta had true awe and shock in his voice. Hadrian had never been celibate once he had entered the ring of dating but he had never really found anyone that caught his attention. Not to the point of wanting to start a relationship with someone. Kieta had always wondered who would be the lucky person would be. Who would be good enough? Who would stand out and catch Hadrian's eye. Apparently that person had been found.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just don't want to talk about it. Its not like anything can come from it anyway" A hint of bitterness clouded his voice as he spoke.

"Why not?" Kieta asked truly confused. Hadrian rolled his eye before looking up at his friend.

"She's 25 I'm 15." Kieta snorted.

"That's it? When have you ever cared about age? You dated a 58 year old before."

"Don't you get it! Yes I dated a 58 year old but that was in that world. We're not there anymore and that means that the rules no longer apply. Here I am what's considered jailbait. People get prison time because here I'm a minor. Here there's an age range in which you're allowed to have a happily ever after." With a sigh he stood up and walked back into his room laying down beneath the top sleeping bag. Kieta knew that was the signal to end the conversation and leave but he couldn't without saying one last thing.

"I hate the fact that you might finally have been happy with someone but you won't ever know. I hate that the laws are so different here. I hate that you suddenly feel like you have to obey the laws. I hate…see you later Hadrian." Before Hadrian could turn around to say goodbye Kieta was already gone. He had made no noise and had left no trail he had simply vanished as was the nature of his kind.

Hadrian forced his eyes closed before pushing everything away and allowing himself to sink into a much needed sleep.

**********

Special Agent Gibbs wasn't known for letting personal problems to cloud his work unless those problems interfered with his work. So it was troubling to his agents to see him staring off into space instead of getting onto their asses for not throwing out theories. Not that they weren't grateful for that reprieve seeing as they had run out of theories a while ago but still it was worrying. They didn't know how they were to act.

"McGee, Find the names of all the people who lived in the Apartment complex 5 blocks from here." Gibbs finally spoke his voice not the usual bark it usually was.

"Yes boss. Does this have something to do with case?" McGee asked. Gibbs merely ignored him.

"You better have something for me when I get back. I'm going to get a cup of coffee." McGee was left staring a the closed elevator doors. Glancing at Tony and Ziva who looked just as confused as he did. He shrugged before starting on the job the Boss wanted him to do.

************

Gibbs went to get a cup of coffee and a cafpow before returning to NCIS and heading down to the lab. He wanted to talk to Abby about his son and get her thoughts on him. He himself couldn't think of anything else except for him. The way he his eyes calculated everything, the way he shrugged off his past as if it were nothing, how he downplayed living in one of the roughest blocks in DC, The way he seemed to notice every flicker of movement, the way his eyes were shadowed with a filth of war and hate.

The music was blaring as always but as he rounded the corner he saw Abby was sitting at her desk instead of dancing as she usually was. A small ponderous smile adorned her face. Before he had known about Harry this had been his child now he had two of them. For some reason unknown to him he had been given a second chance.

"Hey, Abbs, He whispered into her ear causing her to jump before turning to scowl at him. Using her stereo remote she shut off the music.

"Gibbs! How many times have I told you to not sneak up on me like that." Her voice was petulant

"Abby….."

"I mean you could give me a heart attack one of these days. Do you know that 5 out every 100 people die from being scared by someone that sneaks up on them. They sneak up and catch them in between heart beats and BAM their hearts stop. You want that to happen to me, Gibbs?" Her voice got faster and faster as she got more and more excited. Gibbs merely stared at her with a patient smile on his face waiting for her to finish.

"Abby, you done?" He asked like a father would to his daughter who was throwing a temper tantrum. She nodded her bottom lip pouting out slightly before her face brightened up.

"Did you meet him? Hadrian! Did you?" She was hopping up an down causing her pigtails to bounce off her shoulders and back.

"Yes, I met him."

"So what'd you think? I thought he was hilarious, he has a dry humor to him that can border on almost insane and yet all the while you know he is sane. But he's been through hell don't ask how I know but its just a feeling you know? Of course you know! You're Gibbs. Anyway What did you need?" She asked her face expectant as she paused mid hop.

"I just wanted to talk." Gibbs told her calmly as he leaned up against her desk, handing her the cafpow.

"You never just want to talk Gibbs." Her voice that perfect tone of saying I'm right you're wrong. Gibbs allowed himself to laugh a little before

"Seeing as I have already given you my findings means that you're not here about work. You're here about Hadrian! About your son." Her collected way of saying the last statement caused him to lose his collected mask as he turned to stare at her.

"How did you know that?" He asked confused.

"Please Gibbs, he's exactly like how I pictured you at that age only more troubled." Gibbs raised an eyebrow at that. "Well Gibbs, its not that hard to see the resemblance, you've both got that strong jaw and accentuated bone structure thing going on, both have the look down to an art." Her I know things look caused Gibbs to smile. Though his heart had tightened at all the similarities she had picked up between them.

Troubled?" Gibbs asked though he already knew what she was talking about. The look in his son's eyes, the way he held himself, even the tone of his voice spoke of a soldier who had long ago had wanted to go home but never had. Why? Gibbs did not know perhaps it was because the home he had left had changed and he no longer fit there, maybe his home hadn't been there anymore. Either way there was a darkness in his eyes that he wondered if that darkness would ever lighten. Gibbs knew from experience that the darkness would not leave there would be no light bright enough to make it disappear entirely. But perhaps it could be lightened Hadrian just need the right person to do it.

"Yeah, you know sad eyes, unreadable face, frown lines on his forehead and around his mouth, a few gray hairs appearing. Troubled. No one has those at fifteen because a girl broke up with him." She told him matter-of-factly. Her whole appearance seeming to wilt as she talked about the sad state Hadrian was in.

"Thanks Abbs." Gibbs told her before giving her a kiss on her cheek and walking back out of the lab. He needed to check with McGee and see if he had an address yet then he was going to go and see his son. His gut was telling him that despite Hadrian's blasé attitude there was a storm brewing inside of him. Because Gibbs had seen that Darkness in another person's eyes before. His own. After he had lost Shannon and Kelly and have avenged them by killing the man that had murdered them. He had seen the darkness return to his eyes when he had lost Lily. He knew what that darkness could do, he knew that it could kill a man leaving nothing but a bodily imprint of what had be.

Someone had helped him out of the darkness a long time ago and he knew there was a chance that He himself wasn't the one that would save Hadrian from his past but he knew he'd be there helping him the entire way. He'd be damned if he let the darkness destroy his son as it had almost had done himself.

A/N Here's chapter . Hope you all like it. I know there's more mistakes in it then ususal but its late here. And I'm supposed to be studying for finals instead I'm giving you this chapter. So please be kind and Review!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Scars of the Past

Chapter 4: The Scars of the Past

_Not every scar is on the skin, not every past is shallow and thin, not every heart unscathed but those with scarred up hearts and skin, with broken memories are the ones who can teach more then what, everyone else who hasn't had those things, can ever learn._

By Me.

Hadrian laid awake in his sleeping bag after catching a couple of hours asleep. To long as a soldier had trained him to not sleep for to long or to deeply. Something that was running head on into living in the city. Noise was constant and so was the absence of a much needed deep sleep. And So Hadrian stared at white ceiling listening to the sirens, the sound of car doors shutting, yells, and just the very heartbeat of city life.

Of course Hadrian was used to noise and movement but when in a new place where he wasn't surrounded by anyone let alone his own brothers, his men, he couldn't relax. No on in an empty apartment would have his back and that thought plagued him juts as it had all the times when he'd been by himself out in the field. Out in the field with nothing but the howling wind and spell fire for company.

He sighed crawling out of the sleeping bag slowly goose bumps rose up on his arms but he barely felt the cold. After months outside in a Scotland winter the chill of D.C. wasn't even comparable. With a sigh he stood up trying to ignore the pain in his right knee. That was one of the injuries that had never fully healed and it hurt him more the it didn't

Walking out of his room with a heavy heart he made his way to the living room where the photo albums were still stacked neatly. Sitting down he made sure to keep his right let out stretched. Picking the black album he sat in on his lap and just looked at the cover, the title. "My Family" was written in Calligraphy style writing. No one except for Kieta had seen the pictures that were hidden within the leather. With a pounding heart and a shaky hand he flipped the cover over and was immediately faced with three smiling people.

Two were children no older then 3 and the other was Hadrian himself. The kids names were Isabelle and Joshua, his kids in everything but blood. He had been 12 when Hermione and a twenty four year old man had their twins. Donovan Trenton, the father, was killed on his way to see his wife as he had just been told of her going into labor. Death Eaters had decided to start a battle on the muggle street right outside of St. Mungo's. Hermione had died in child birth because all the Healers had left to go fight off the death eaters that were trying to get into the hospital. Leaving one lone nurse who had only been on a week to deliver the baby. She had successfully delivered the babies but was unable to keep its mother a live. He had taken custody of them both having already been named as their godfather and guardian by their parents.

In the picture Isabelle had her arms around Hadrian's neck while Joshua sat on his lap. Both had the smiles of childhood innocence on their faces and their mouths were covered blue and red from suckers. Joshua had short curly hair that framed his face with crystal blue eyes. Isabelle on the other hand had raven hair with greenish brown eyes. Their were many days that they had been mistaken for his blood children and every time it occurred Hadrian found himself having to force down that little bit of pride at hearing it.

Flipping the page there were four more pictures all of which contained the same people but were showing another chapter in their lives. A day that was celebrated by almost all people the 1st birthday. One showed Isabelle putting cake into her brother's hair, another one showed Joshua putting ice crème on his sister's lap a smile on his face, another one was of Hadrian holding both kids with cake and ice crème smeared all over his face, and that last was of Hadrian trying to give a bath to both of them a the same time and ending up getting wetter then they were.

A knock on his door jolted him out of his musings glancing out the window he noticed that the sun had already risen and that is was at least 8 :00 in the morning. With a sigh he stood up as he gently tossed the photo album down. Glancing down he noticed that the photo album had landed so the last page was showing. Only one picture was on it and that one picture spoke more about the ending of the story then anything else ever would. The picture was of two small graves with teddy bears, flowers, and wind chimes hanging all around them. The two head stones held one name each; Joshua Trenton and Isabelle Trenton.

Using his toe he flipped the cover and effectively hiding the evidence that reminded him once again that his babies were gone. Opening the door, just as the second round of knocking had ended ,revealed his father. Gibbs merely raised an eyebrow at his apperance but Hadrian detected a building fury in his eyes that confused him. Until he remembered that he was only in well fitting boxers and all his scars were laid bare for Gibbs to see.

Hadrian's torso was covered in scars of varying length from an inch to two feet long. Some were obviously from a blades while others were in the unmistakable pattern of rope His arms were covered in scratch like scars while around his wrists were scars from being tied or chained. His legs were cover in scars that were hid by his boxers that continued down onto the top of his foot.

Hadrian looked down at himself then back at Gibbs with a stoic mask on his face he shrugged. The scars on his front were scars that showed his involvement in the war that his Father already knew he was in but on his back showed the painful truth about the war that Hadrian was forced to face alone, so as to become a better soldier. It was his back that he wasn't looking forward to showing but showing it he must if he was to go get dressed. With a sigh and a quick prayer to the gods and goddesses he motioned for his Gibbs to come in before turning around. And even a man who had been trained as a marine to never show surprise, and even as a man who had, had that rule reinforced by years as an NCIS agent. Even that man could not stop a gasp of surprise and revolution a the sight of his back.

FREAK, WORTHLESS,BRAT, BAD BOY, SCUM, UNGRATEFUL, ABNORMAL, LOSER, STREET RAT. Were some of the words that had been carved in his back by knives, fire pokers, and acid. One whole side of his back staring with his shoulder and reaching into his boxers was a cratered, red, disfigured mess of skin. Acid had been poured there as punishment for getting better grades then Dudley on a test and then bringing home said test.

Hadrian slipped into his room as quick as he could with a hurting knee and without running. Only coming back out when he had a long sleeved shirt on and jeans. His outfit effectively covering all the scars. His face was decidedly untouched by scars or wounds except for two and those he kept hidden with a mild glamour. Changing his appearance only enough to not show the scars.

"I'm not sure if I should ask why it took you so long or if 18 hours was the quickest you could find me?" Hadrian's voice was amused and casual not a single second of hesitation or inflection for what his father had just seen. Gibbs it seemed was still in shock but within seconds of hearing his son's voice he snapped out of it.

"Oh I found you within a few hours but I figured I'd let you rest a little before coming over." Gibbs replied his voice calm and collected.

"Well, that explains why you're here at the crack of dawn. You wanted me to rest." Sarcasm had always been one of Hadrian's strong points he always knew how much to use and when to not use it at all. Gibbs merely smirked and handed him a cup of coffee that had the insignia of the café they had went to the day before. Hadrian hadn't noticed his father holding the two cups and silently berated himself to have constant vigilance. Fore as much as Moody had been a crazy paranoid bastard he had taught him one important and life saving thing. Always keep your guard up, always have constant vigilance and you'll never be taken by surprise.

Taking a long draught of the steaming hot liquid he nodded towards the door. Gibbs nodded knowing what he was asking. Together they made their way out the door only stopping for Hadrian to lock the door and and slip the key into his pocket along with his ID.

"Where are you headed to today?" Gibbs asked quietly after leaving the rank and darkness of the apartment complex. Hadrian shrugged.

"I have to try and find a place that's hiring so I can start saving some money after all rent won't pay itself. But I figured I'd stop by NCIS first to see if anyone needs any help." Hadrian replied looking around at the cars and people on the streets and sidewalks. Talking note of everything, cataloguing it like he had been trained.

"You got any places in mind to start working at?" Gibbs wondered why he would need to work at all, he had heard about the fourtane of Harry Potter. He wondered why said man ws living in a place most junkies and prostitutes cringed at the thought of staying at. But he knew he wouldn't get any straight answers from Hadrian at the moment, he hadn't gained enough of his trust to know the details about that. Hadrian it seemed at least to Gibbs was the type of person who essentially trusted easy but had been trained to never trust anyone. Gibbs also had no doubt if you lost the man's trust you would never get it back.

"I'll take any place that will have me after all not many places will except a 15 year old emancipated early graduate kid. I have an ID but it merely states that I am emancipated and considered an adult by European and US law."

"You've already graduated?" Gibbs asked unable to keep his surprise and shock out of his voice.

"I graduated from my European school two years early but I also had to take a normal proficiency test to see if I could live and adapt to this world. I passed that test as well. So yes as far as the school board of education and the law is concerned I have legally graduated." Gibbs merely nodded as they continued walking to NCIS headquarters.

************

"Who do you think he is?" Tony Dinozzo asked out loud to his two other teammates. McGee shrugged though he looked curous himself a the thought of the mystery teenager that looked like a younger version of his boss.

"Perhaps its his nephew." Ziva said an unsure note in her voice. Tony shook his head.

"Gibbs doesn't have a brother." Tony told them absently his mind on different possibilities.

"Do we really know that Tony? After all we thought his father dead and we all know now that he's not." McGee said. Tony turned to glare at the agent.

"Did anyone ask your opinion, McGoogle?" Tony turned back to Ziva a smirk gracing his lips. Ziva merely arched an eyebrow.

"Maybe he's a cousin or something" McGee said none of them hearing the elevator ding.

"Or something, McGee. He's not his cousin." Tony said a pout on his face but there was true aggravation in his voice that he didn't know who the boy walking with his boss was.

"You're right I'm not his cousin." Tony jumped as Hadrian spoke into his ear having not heard or seen him approach. Tony looked suspiciously at him as Gibbs passed by and sat down at his desk.

"Then who are you?" Tony asked his voice a whisper.

"I am Hadrian, Agent Dinozzo" Hadrian told him in a mock whisper right back. There was something about Tony that reminded him a lot of the men he used to fight side by side with during the war. A care freeness on the outside but as he looked in his eyes he saw darkness and a haunting past.

"Yes, But who are you?" Ziva asked impatiently. Hadrian spun in a semi circle to stare at his father who looked up laughter shining in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"I am his son. But Hadrian to most and you would be?" Hadrian asked unconsciously going once more into what soldiers called at attention. His shoulders were always straight and back but there was an extra rigidness that came about when he was meeting new people, mainly women.

"Ziva David." Was her short reply. Hadrian merely gazed at her causing her to stare right back at him thus creating a staring contest. Finally Hadrian broke it off with a smile holding out a hand.

"Israel and if I'm not mistaken Mossad Assassin" Ziva nearly jumped at what he was saying .

"Yes, how did you know?" Hadrian merely grinned.

'Well your accent pegs you as Israel born and raised and seeing as your name plaque says Officer David instead of Agent or special Agent leads me to assume you're a liaison officer. And only a few agency within Israel dictate having a liaison officer within a federal agency and from their I guessed Mossad."

"That's a lot of assumptions and leaps." McGee said him being the first to truly recover from hearing that Hadrian was their boss' son. Hadrian made his way slowly over to McGee with calculating eyes

"Its not assumption if you get it right." Hadrian said.

"Its still an assumption. It s a right assumption but an assumption all the same." McGee asked

"Perhaps you're right. It would be good if you were would mean that Xavier was wrong. Which is a good thing don't get me wrong." Hadrian trailed off staring into space.

"What is your name by the way?" He asked as the thought came to him.

"Timothy McGee."

"MIT, Harvard, Yale, which one are you?"

"MIT." McGee replied hesitantly unsure of where this was going. Hadrian smiled causing McGee to relax a little.

"Computer Genius." Hadrian stated before turning away from him and facing his father.

"I've got to go ask the director where she wants me to be today, if anywhere." His voice was casual and calm.

"Hadrian!" The director's voice called.

"Speak of the queen and she shall answer." Hadrian mumbled before turning around to stare up at her as she descended the stare.

"How are you with kids?" She asked once she had reached him.

"Pretty good. Why?" Hadrian asked trying to shut off the flashes of memories that were playing in his mind of Joshua and Isabelle.

"Special Agent Cline, has a 3 year old boy and a 2 year old girl in the conference room upstairs. They've popped up as abducted but they can't go home until we can figure out what is going on. I was wondering if you would watch them so Cline and his team can work the case without having to play babysitter."

"Sure, I'd be happy to help." Nodding to his father and his team he followed the director up the stairs and into the door that he supposed led to the conference room.

"Director, what if they say something that could pertain to the case do you want me to tell you or Special Agent Cline?"

"You can tell either of us, preferably Agent Cline. Do you think you can handle to little kids?" She asked honestly. Hadrian nodded as more snapshots and short film cuts rolled through his mind.

"Surprisingly enough director, we do have kids where I come from." Hadrian told teasingly.

"I'm well aware of that." Was all she said but a smile was on her face.

As he walked into the room he noticed a long table in the room with chairs on either side and one at each end. Two little kids sat in their seats but were squirming away trying to get up but being held down by one hand on each shoulder by a young gentleman. He was no more then 30 years old and no younger then 25 and is whole body language screamed that he had never really been around kids. And didn't really like them.

Hadrian walked slowly over to the two squirming kids and as he knelt down so as to be on their level he noticed tears pouring down their faces as their chests caught as they sniffled.

"Hi, My name is Hadrian. What's your name?" He kept his voice soft and gentle the same as he had when his own children had been scared and upset.

"Kyle." The little boy sniffled but the girl just shook her head and squirmed harder. The man had let go of them and so her movement was to forceful sending her out of her chair and heading for the floor. Hadrian caught her before she hit and held her close to him.

"Shhh, its ok. Its ok." he repeated like a mantra as he rubbed soothing circles into her back as she cried harder having scared herself. Slowly she calmed down but she still had her small chubby arms wrapped around his neck.

"There all better.' Hadrian told her sitting her back down on her chair. She nodded still unshed tears in her eyes. "Now missy what's your name?" He asked as he playfully tapped her nose causing a little giggle to issue from her mouth.

"Chwisty" Harry smiled gently as she said her name. He knew from the way she placed the 'w' for the 'r' that she couldn't say them.

"Hey Kyle, Christy, do you wan to color?" Hadrian noticed the stack of coloring books and plain white pieces of paper along with crayons sitting in the middle of the table. They both nodded excitedly as Hadrian grabbed three coloring books and the crayons and sat back down on the floor. The table was to high for them to be able to reach and see the paper even when they were sitting down in the chairs.

Looking back at the Director and the man with her he noticed the surprised look in both their eyes. Something told him that they hadn't been expecting him to be this good with kids.

"This is Special Agent Cline," The director told him motioning toward the man. Hadrian didn't like the man but perhaps that was because he knew the man didn't like kids, if his earlier behavior was any indicator.

"The Cafeteria is two floors down if you or they get hungry." The director told him while he juts nodded. They both left quickly and quietly leaving Hadrian to tend to the two kids who's fate was in the hands of a man they didn't know and more importantly Hadrian didn't know.

A/n Here is Chapter Four. This chapter is really just a foundation chapter to more of the elements that will be in the story later on.

Also I wanted to say thank you to all who reviewed. You all are amazing.

Also there was some confusion about where Hadrian lived. A block in my mind is from one main road to another main road and all that's in between is a block. Hadrian lives 5 blocks from NCIS. Nut the Café which will be through out the story is 2 blocks form NCIS and 3 blocks from Hadrian's apartment.

I hope that clears everything up if not PM and I'll try to explain it better.

Please Review!!


	5. Chapter 5Voice of the faceless, Nameless

_They say a government is the most corrupt thing in the world but I say it is not the agency that is corrupt it is the people that run it._

_By me._

_A child's instinct is never wrong and therefore should never be discounted. Fore only a fool disregards a child's warnings and only a dead fool knows that he should have listened._

_By Me._

Chapter 5: Voice of the Faceless and Nameless

_**Abandoned Cabin, somewhere in Scotland.**_

There were two kinds of people left in the wizarding world. These two kinds of people were known by many different names. The Corrupt and the Uncorrupt, the Predators and the Prey, the Lions and the Lambs. Among the Prey, the Uncorrupt, the Lambs were those who were called by the Predators, the Corrupt, the Lions, the Raiders. The Raiders were the first and last defense the lambs had. The lambs being everyone who had not aligned themselves with the wizard government.

The Raiders were only a small but well equipped group of 15 people from all over the world. Who had decided to take a stand in a political and physical war in hopes of destroying the corruption by any means necessary. The Raiders did not have prisons, did not have holding cells, did not even have a true headquarters. At least not anymore. They did though have hope in the form of their leader who promised he would come back after he got his head back on straight. And they could not blame him for that after all anyone that truly knew the man knew he had lost the most amount of people in the war, along with having an innocence stolen from him before he realized he even had it. Their hope was of a man named Hade.

"When do you think Hade is coming back?" Asked a long blonde haired man who had an Irish accent. Four others were in various places of the small room. One of them being Kieta.

"When he feels he's ready. It took everything I had in me to actually have him agree to go and stay in D.C. for a while." Kieta spoke up after having been quiet for much of the meeting.

"I don' see why he has to be so stubborn. After losing my kids, fighting a war and winning, having been tortured in various ways so as to be able to win the war, I'd want a damn break." Spoke the only woman in attendance. Her hair went to the small of her back in waves her eyes were an electric blue and her features were that of a woman who had Chinese in her blood.

"If he wasn't stubborn he wouldn't be Hade. And you know him its because he went through all that shit that he wants to make sure no else has to. Or at least as few as possible." The others in the room nodded acknowledging Kieta's statement for what it was; the truth.

"Echo, what do have to report in from the west fields? Seeing as you haven't spoken one word since we started today" The woman said looking at the man in ratty clothing but who had the well chiseled frame of a warrior of old.

"The corrupt are marshaling together an army. They've found where the Miriam Village is, they plan to attack within a few weeks time." Curses mixed in the air with the different accents.

"That means we'll have to get Hade back here. He'll want to be here, he'll want to help defend the Miriam people." The woman whose name was Jezebel said her voice soft and sad.

"I know……its just he's just starting to find his way around and getting settled into his life there. I know I have to I just wish that I could leave him there, never tell him, he does not need to fight any more." Kieta sighed before nodding to everyone signaling that if there was no other Intel to give then the meeting was over and they could all go their separate ways until the next meeting that would be scheduled by Hade.

Kieta sighed as he stepped into the rain and slowly he made his way back to his home. Cloak swishing around lightly as he walked. Thinking about how to tell the friend that another battle was about to break lose. He knew that their was a chance Hadrian would stay after the battle was over….forgoing pursuing a relationship with his father or the girl he had seemed awe struck by. Kieta would be damned if he let him, he had stood by the man he considered a younger brother through all his decisions good and bad but he would not let him destroy his future by worrying about everyone else's.

************

_**NCIS Head Quarters -Cafeteria**_

"I want" Christy Said as she tried to grab her brother's pickle from his plate. Hadrian smiled behind his cup before reaching out to intervene.

"Hey, Christy, how about you have my pickle and let your brother keep his." Hadrian told her gently while keeping a firmness in his voice that said there was no room for debate. She looked up at him with teary eyes and a pouting lower lip but Harry just sliced up his Pickle into bite sized pieces for her to be able to safely eat. Putting them on her plate she immediately picked a few of the pieces and shoved them into her mouth.

Looking over at Kyle Hadrian winked and grinned at him causing a peel of laughter to escape his lips. He picked up his pickle with awkward fingers and took a big bite, the crunching extremely audible in the quiet of the deserted cafeteria.

"Careful Bub, make sure you chew good, alright?" Harry told him sternly but kept the gentleness in his voice and face. Kyle just nodded exaggeratedly twice before swallowing.

Hadrian took a bite of his chip from the small bag of chips that he had gotten from the vending machine. He had used every bit of his money except a dollar to buy their snack lunches. The food wasn't the healthiest for kids of their age; Pickles, pieces of bread with jelly, and a pack of Ritz Crackers that he had taken apart so as not to have Christy choke on them.

Years of taking care of his own kids along with babysitting had long trained him to know how to prepare different foods and what foods to leave out all together. As they finished their food and began playing with what was left he stood up.

"If you're done you want to help me throw the plates away like big kids?" Hadrian asked.

"I help clean." Kyle said in a loud voice. Hadrian motioned for him to lower his voice before giving him a wink and a small smile. Kyle nodded hugely his mouth covered in his lunch.

"To! To!" Christy cooed.

"Alright. Alright. You can help to." Hadrian laughed at the little girl's excitement. They quickly cleaned up their mess and after messy plates were thrown away Hadrian stopped them and made them both raise their sticky hands up in the air.

Christy being the youngest and therefore having the lesser attention span he quickly grabbed paper napkins and wetted them a bit from the sink faucet. With gentle but sure hands he cleaned their faces and hands, doing christy first. Afterwards he shot the napkins into the trash and made it.

"Swish." Kyle giggled causing Hadrian to look at him curiously.

"Who taught you that?" Hadrian asked as he held each of his hands to both kids. Christy on his left; Kyle on his right.

"Daddy." Kyle stated proudly grinning and puffing out his chest slightly. This was the first time either of them had mentioned their parents since he'd been watching them. He hadn't asked any questions regarding their parents having hoped to gain their trust first.

"Do you and your Daddy play basketball a lot?" Hadrian made sure to keep any inflection from his voice as he continued walking at a slow and comfortable pace to the elevator.

"Yeah. He told me that I going to be a big star and make a lot of big Swishesss." His childhood voice caused his words to be marred by a slight slur as he struggled to wrap his tongue around some of them.

"Can we go home….I miss daddy?" Kyle mumbled his eyes filling with tears.

"I miss mommy." Christy whispered her lower lip trembling as one by one tears began pouring down her face. Her tears seemed to be the proverbial stones that cause an avalanche for then her brother started sniffling and then began sobbing.

Hadrian felt annoyance at Cline……he knew the man had a job to do and that he couldn't let the kids go home at least not yet. But a churning feeling in his gut told him that when he had taken the kids away from their parents he hadn't been overtly subtle or gentle when he did it.

Bending down he pulled both of them into his arms before flipping the switch on the elevator effectively stopping its ascent. He rubbed their backs soothingly.

"I know you miss your mommy and daddy. I know. Hopefully you'll be able to see them soon." Hadrian just sat down pulling them both into his lap as they continued to cry.

"I want them now!" Kyle shouted through his sobs. His trembling voice caused Hadrian's heart to break. He knew what it was like to want to go home, to want to be with the people you felt safe and secure with and being told that you couldn't. It was one of the worst feelings of helplessness and the feeling of being completely exposed for everyone to see and take advantage of.

Making up his mind and knowing he would probably piss a lot people off by what he was going to do he continued to try and calm down the small trembling bodies in his arms. The Director had said that he was not to get involved with cases and yet she had him watching two children from an alleged kidnapping case. She was asking him to get involved, asking for the hell he'd cause if he found out that the case wasn't being handled in a way that kept the children's best interests at heart. He knew what it was like to be on a case where all you wanted was the truth, all you wanted was to go home and between wanting those two things one of them always got skewered. Hadrian just hoped that the thing that got blurred wasn't the first or else he would have to show Agent Cline and the other people here why those that went against him called him Hades.

Soon their tears dwindled down to non existing but as they pulled away with shaky hands and sniffling noses he saw the still wet tear trails that ran from their eyes down to their chins. Their eyes were puffy and red and both their lips still trembled.

"I want you to meet a …..friend of mine. Her name's Abby and she's really nice. Would you like to meet her?" He hoped that Abby wasn't busy and that she wouldn't mind watching the kids for a couple of minutes while he went to talk to Agent Cline. He usually would have waited until he wasn't needed as a babysitter anymore but his heart was telling him he had to get involved now before someone fucked everything up and ended up fucking the kids over as well.

They nodded slightly Kyle holding Christy's hand as a lone tear made it down her cheek

"Don't cwy sissy. Don't cwy." Kyle mumbled as he patted her on the head with his free hand.

Hadrian flipped the elevator back on and pressed the 1LL being the first lower level that being Abby's Lab, the second lower level was autopsy. As the doors dinged open he immediately heard the blaring heavy metal music coming from the door at close to the end of the hallway. Looking down at the kids who had taken hold of both his hands so he had one kid on either side. They looked at him wide eyed at the sound of the loud music.

"Its ok. She just likes to play her music loud. Really, really loud." Hadrian scrunched up causing Christy to giggle and Kyle to let lose peals of laughter. Hadrian grinned as he began walking forward again the music's volume increasing to the point that the kids were covering their ears and had looks of pain on their faces. Hadrian could sympathize…..the noise that was blaring from Abby's speakers was not music in any form, angry or not. Motioning for them to wait he walked the few feet left before he reached the door. Whistling as he had done the day before he waited about three seconds before she whipped around.

Upon seeing him she turned off the stereo and smiled at him. Her hair was up in pigtails and her outfit was a white sleeved shirt with a vest over it and a spiked choker around her neck and wrist. Black pants showed off her legs and Hadrian fought off the urge to look her up and down.

"Hey, Abby, I was wondering if I could have a favor…..I know you're probably busy and knowing each other for a couple hours isn't really enough time for me to be asking a favor…" Hadrian was rambling and he knew it and he also knew he couldn't stop the blush rising up on his neck. Abby let out a giggle and at the sound Hadrian's stomach did it own rendition of the tango and he couldn't stop the small shy smile that lit up his face.

"A few hours is plenty of time to be able to ask for a favor! What do need?" Her voice was cheerful and she seemed to bounce with each word she spoke. Hadrian noticed that there was 4 CafPows in the garbage can and it wasn't even past noon yet.

"First I got to ask….are you any good with kids?" Abby raised an eyebrow with a small suggestive smirk on her face.

"Are you offering something, Hadrian?" Amusement was clear in her voice. Hadrian blushed darker once again cursing his pale skin that showed when he became the slightest bit embarrassed

"No, nothing like that…." He trailed off.

"Like what?" Her teasing was light and Hadrian had to remind himself that she wasn't meaning anything by it.

"I'm watching two kids for a kidnapping case and I need to go talk to the lead agent but I don't want to say what might need to be said in front of the kids. I promise it will only take a few minutes and hour at the very most." Hadrian couldn't resist giving the puppy eyes or the hopeful smile that curved his lips upward.

"Sure, I'm not busy….its been a quiet day upstairs. But may I ask where are the kids?" One of her eyebrows shot up as she made a show of trying to peer around him. Hadrian held up a finger to show that he needed a minute before turning and walking back to the open door.

He stuck only his head out to find the kids exactly where he had left them though Christy was squirming and Kyle seemed to be keeping her still with the hand the hand of her he was holding. Hadrian motioned for them to come and hesitantly they did and as they reached him he put one hand one of their shoulders and guided them both inside the lab.

"Abby, this is Kyle and Christy. Guys this is Abby she's my friend ok. You'll be ok I promise. I won't be gone long." With a reassuring smile at the kids and ruffling their hair softly as they nodded he stood up from the kneeled position he had taken when he began talking to them. With a grateful smile at Abby and a nod of thanks he walked quickly toward the elevator.

Some would question why he cared so much about two nameless and faceless kids and he would let them question because he knew there could be no stopping them from doing so. Some who knew more about him would cautiously think that perhaps he was trying to save two children who were so close to his own children's ages because he hadn't been able to save them. And perhaps those few were on some level correct but a selected few would know the truth. Would know that it was because the kids were faceless, nameless that he would care and fight. Because that was what he did. He gave a voice to the voiceless. He gave faces to the faceless. And Names to the nameless. It was his job and a job he did well.

With a sigh he closed his eyes and collected himself the elevator going to the 3rd floor instead of the 4th floor. The 4th being the bullpen in which his father's team was located along with the director's office and MTAC. The third being mainly fraud, computer, hostage, and some kidnapping crimes and cases. The people were supposed to be experts at their fields and yet had an almost 20 percent less of a closed case rate then those of the Main Crime Response Team. Of course perhaps he was just being biased because the MCRT had the highest closed case rate in NCIS…..or perhaps the biasness came form the fact that it was his father's team. He wasn't sure which.

The Elevator shuddered to a stop and as the doors dinged his eyes flew open his shoulders straight and back his head held high. Looking every bit of the dignified and decorated soldier he was. As he stepped off the elevator he noticed people stopped and stared at him as he passed.

Luna had once told him that he had a presence about him that made people stand at attention, that made them notice him despite his attempts to not be noticed. At first he had tried to deny that fact but in the end a man by the name of Xavier had given him one of the best pieces of advice he had ever been given. He had told him that Luna had been right that he did have that aura about him that commanded attention but that it was up to him to decide what kind of attention he got. He had trained him to be a chameleon, a shifter of personas had taught him how to harness his ability to make people notice him and make them see what he wanted them to see. He used no magic in doing so either merely his wits and his gut. If he needed to be a drug dealer he was a drug dealer and people believed it, if he was a bachelor who went through girls like girls go through jeans then he was just that. He was a chameleon trained by the best to be the best.

As he spotted Agent Cline at his desk he walked over to him at a pace that wasn't to rushed or slow but simply said that he was there for a reason and he wasn't going to stop until his reasons for being there were either allayed or proven right. The agent didn't see him until he was three feet from his desk and when he did he was unable to stop the three second expression from calm to angry. Hadrian held back the smirk as the agent wiped his face clear of emotion three seconds to late.

"Agent Cline I was wondering what the status is on the Kidnapping case of Christy and Kyle?" Hadrian kept his tone casual but professional well aware of the fact that the man in front of him thought him nothing more then a boy.

"The status is need to know and you don't." Agent Cline's voice was final but the conversation would not be over till Hadrian said it was. Agent Cline would just have to learn that the hard way.

"Obviously the Director believes I do or else she would not have assigned me to watch over the alleged victims of a kidnapping case that is active. So Agent Cline what is the status on the case so far?" Hadrian smiled a plesant smile as if there was no where he'd rather be then in front of the man that infuriated him.

He was not sure what it was about the man…..he had learned to not trust those who children did not trust. They were the ultimate tellers in who was trust worthy or not for they had no preexisting knowledge of the world as Adults or even teenagers did. They tended to trust with their whole being and so it took a lot of to make a child's instincts on edge and they had been on edge. Kyle's and Christy's had been in that conference room he had seen it, he knew how to spot it for he had seen it before in the faces of other children. Children he had never met before he had seen that look.

"The Director did not inform me of needing to keep you in the loop so why should I tell you anything when you are no more then a boy playing babysitter while the men fight the crime and get the bad guys." Agent Cline was having a harder time controlling his anger and annoyance if the ticking of his jaw or the throbbing vein in his forehead was any indication.

"You forget Agent Cline that I am watching over the two children who were supposedly kidnapped and that any information they give me could and is pertinent to your investigation." A warning edge was in his voice and words. Agent Cline did not seem to here it or otherwise took no notice of it figuring it was an empty threat. Not knowing that Hadrian was not a person you wanted as an enemy.

"You'll be interfering in a federal investigation if you keep anything they say from me. Besides they won't be saying much I've already interrogated them. All they kept saying was how much they wanted their mom and dad." Disbelief and annoyance was coated his tone and for a moment Hadrian pitied the man.

"You haven't had much interaction with kids before have you? They tend to want their parents when their scared and of course their not going to tell them anything because you were interrogating them. Like you would an adult whose a suspect. As for withholding information I would never do such a thing of course by the time I would tell you I might have decided to take it into my own hands and then you just have a bigger mess then you would have if you had just given me the information I had asked for. So Where are we at on this case?" Hadrian asked once more giving the agent his last and final time to answer him before he went to the director.

"Until the director gives me the go ahead then I _Unfortunately _Cannot give you the information you're asking for." With that Agent Cline turned away from him and thus not seeing the smug smirk that played around the edges of his lips. He nodded to the agent's back before turning around and walking back to the elevator as if he were a man who had gotten what he had come for instead of being denied the Intel he had asked for. In a way he had gotten what he had wanted. He had wanted to talk to the director about the case but she herself had said that he wa sto speak to Agent Cline first and his statement about the director made it so he could not legitimately ask her for the information on the case.

As the doors opened and he stepped inside the elevator he turned to face the bullpen. The people of which were staring either at him or at Agent Cline who had turned back around to watch him. He met the Agent's eyes and allowed the smug smirk to fully consume his mouth as he gave a tiny mock wave in the Agent's direction. Causing the agent to frown deeply. Once the doors were shut Hadrian let the smirk drop off his face as he glanced at his watch.

Fifteen minutes had passed since leaving Abby's which meant that he had 45 minutes to convince the director that he was entitled to the information he needed. If she had a problem with it he could always tell her it was her own damn fault for putting him even near the case. She hadn't obviously heard enough about him to know that once a case or situation caught his eye there was no letting go until he had gotten to the bottom of it. And so it was with that state of mind and the triumph of winning the battle with Cline that he pushed the 4th floor button. It was time he made a visit with the director and he hoped that after the visit he could still call her a friendly acquaintance.

But Hadrian knew he could never be sure because at some points he was good with people and then the next second he had women slapping him and calling him a bastard while men threatened him with everything from physical to financial harm. He did know though that by doing this he was changing his shaky standing with NCIS that hadn't had full time to develop yet as he had only been there for a few hours, barely days. He hoped that by the end of the day he was still allowed within the government agency seeing as in his old world he wasn't allowed in any government owned building in fact he wasn't allowed in Europe. Not that he listened to the government and in there lied his problem.


	6. Chapter 6: Obstacles

Chapter 6: Obstacles

Hadrian did not stop at the looks his father's team was giving him, nor did he stop when he felt his father's eyes on him, He just continued to jog up the steps heading for the director's office. His mind set he had a mission to complete and neither his father or his team's curiosity would deter him from it. He knocked on the door and waited for the director's secretary to call him in and within seconds of knocking he heard the call.

Opening the door he stepped in and quietly nodding to the secretary he motioned with his hand to the director's office; the door being closed. She held up a finger before pressing a button on a small device which Hadrian was pretty sure was some sort of intercom.

His people and him had, had an intercom system at their old headquarters before the government had taken everything. Hadrian and his men had barely escaped with their lives and everything else that had been lost was just another casualty of war. And thus they were left with only their lives, their trust in each other, and a common goal of wanting to protect the innocents. Hadrian snapped out of his musings as the secretary called his name.

"Hadrian, she'll see you." With a smile and a nod of thanks Hadrian walked into the director's office calmly and collectedly. Very few things could ever be done when one wasn't calm and now was not one of those moments where anything but calm and collected could do the job at hand.

Director Sheppard was sitting behind her desk with a perfect stoic mask on her face. Not showing the curiosity and amusement that she felt. Something told her from his set jaw to the way his shoulders were set that Hadrian wasn't there to make a social call. She sighed quietly and shook her minuscule shaking the thoughts of how much he looked like his father right then. Standing proud, and determined, unflinching, unwavering in whatever had brought him into her office.

"Director, I hope that you are well." His voice was as polite as always but she detected the faintest hint of impatience. As if he didn't want to waste time on formalities which she wondered who had ingrained in him the need to be so polite.

"I am. Did the kids mention something about the case?" She asked curiously. Unsure as to what had brought about the visit. She motioned for him to take one of the seats that sat directly in front of her desk. He did so with a small grateful smile that disappeared seconds after it had appeared.

"Well see Director that's the problem. I know nothing about the case so anything they might say that might pertain to the case is useless to my ears because I have no idea as to whether it is pertinent or not. I've tried to explain this to Agent Cline but he insists that I have no need to know anything further about the case then I already know. He also said that if I wasn't happy with that then I should talk to you and if you gave the go ahead then he would fill me in." Hadrian finished his eyes never leaving the director's.

"Well that is certainly a problem." Hadrian nodded solemnly. As he continued to meet the director's gaze. Her lips began to twitch upward. "Are you absolutely sure you need to know the details of the case?" Hadrian nodded.

"I'm not asking for every little word written in fine print. I would just like to know the general details. After all I don't even know the alleged kidnappers names. It would be nice to not have to walk down this road completely in the dark with hands over my eyes. If you wish for me to know the fine print then I can assure you it will not go beyond my own mind. Unless it is to tell you or Agent Cline." He kept his voice professional but charming as well. A warmth was in it but also an edge.

The director could not help but see the similarities of Hadrian and his father. He was Leroy Jethro Gibbs with all the edges smoothed out. But she wasn't dumb enough to not see the darkness within his eyes that spoke of many inner demons. She knew about the war as did anyone who knew about or used to be a part of that world. She had heard of the hero stories that had reached her ears a couple years ago and while she hadn't heard anything in a while due to her contact's death she knew that Hadrian would not have stopped being a part of that world. Would not stop fighting the long battle that had more to do with a corruptive government then a mad man killer. She wondered what horrors that the boy had seen after all she had to remember he was only 15.

"I will inform Agent Cline that he is to read you into the case-fine print and all." She told him after a minute of contemplating silently. Hadrian nodded gratefully.

"Thank you Director. Now I have to get back to Abby as I have set a time limit that I was to be gone." With that he stood up bowed slightly to her before walking out. He looked at his watch and saw that he had 20 minutes before his time was up.

With a smile he nodded to his father and his team before heading once more to the elevator. Pressing the down button he smiled as he heard footsteps behind and as the doors dinged open and he stepped inside so did the footsteps. Hadrian was not surprised when he turned and saw it was his father who had stepped inside the elevator nor was the curious peering faces of his team looking at the both of them as the doors slid shut.

His father reached over and clicked the emergency switch of the elevator causing the metal box to stop in its descent. Hadrian cocked and eyebrow looking lazily over a the man.

"If this is your interrogation room I demand that you go to the director and tell her that she needs to have someone build you a bigger one. This is just sad." Hadrian told him with a shake of the head. His tone was snaky and the smirk on his face as he stared straight ahead. Gibbs fought to keep the laugh within him contained but in the end let slip a rare smile before making it disappear.

"What was that with you and the Director?" Hadrian turned to him all expression gone from his face and Gibb's heart stopped.

"You're not good with subtlety are you?" Hadrian asked his voice void of any inflection.

"I didn't think I would need to with you." Was Gibbs' simple answer.

"Fair enough, Though in most circumstances I would tell you it is unwise to make such assumptions when you have barely known a person for three days give or take a few hours in between. But I'll spare the lecture to a more opportune time.

"As for your question I had a small obstacle that was in my way with the task that the Director assigned me to do. The obstacle wasn't cooperating and I had to go to her to see if she could smooth it out. I could have straightened it out but I have this hope that I don't get banned from this government building." With a blasé shrug he caught Gibbs' eye and both allowed themselves small smirks before constructing their faces in to friendly but untouchable masks.

Flipping the emergency switch back down the lights came back on and the elevator started back up. Instead of continuing on its descent the elevator merely dinged before seconds later the doors slid open to reveal the 3rd floor. And a very pissed Agent Cline.

Gibbs noticed the flicker of amusement in his son's eyes as he stared a the Agent. He wondered what their history was and if it had anything to do with the job that Jen had assigned him to do. He took notice that Hadrian kept his face void of any emotion as Cline stepped into the elevator.

"What floor?" Hadrian asked as he was the closet to the control council.

"Abby's lab." Gibbs replied gruffly. Hadrian nodded the button for her lab already alight. Hadrian looked at Agent Cline who was steadfastly ignoring him and his stare. Except for the ticking of his jaw.

"Agent Cline?" Hadrian asked innocently and this time Gibbs had to turn his head to hide the smile that broke out over face. His son. It seemed, had a devious and mischievous side to him.

"I was looking for you. Its interesting I just got a phone call from the Director saying that I was to read you into everything about the Richardson case." Anger was unhidden in his voice and Hadrian was torn between thinking that the anger was because he had embarrassed him or just because Cline though that he was unqualified and a risk.

"Well, you did leave me in a nasty position. I didn't want to go over your head but you weren't cooperating." Hadrian explained and despite his patronizing tone his face was friendly as he gave a one shoulder shrug and a small smile. Gibbs controlled his expression to that of an impassive mask. Despite his shock that it was Agent Cline with whom Hadrian had run into trouble with but how what Hadrian had done caused the older man to become so flustered.

"You're a child and I didn't find it very safe to tell a child the inner workings of a sensitive case. But obviously the Director disagrees and believes you should be a part of this investigation." There was no hiding his anger and disgust at the director or at Hadrian and though Hadrian's face was emotionless there was a smugness about him. Though Gibbs wasn't sure if it was truly there or if he was just imagining it either way it seemed that Cline was picking up on it to.

"Pity that." Was all Hadrian replied as the elevator's dinged open and he stepped out elegantly with Gibbs walking behind him and Cline after Gibbs.

As he stepped into Abby's Lab; Abby turned to him with her hands on her hips. Hadrian had to use every bit of will power he possessed to stop himself from staring and to keep his body reacting.

"You're cutting it pretty close don't you think?" Abby asked curtly but Hadrian caught the wicked glint of amusement in her eyes. Hadrian hung his head playfully.

"I've still got 5 minutes left. So I'm not late yet." His voice was that of a reprimanded man being told off by his girlfriend or wife. Hadrian caught her lips twitching and fought to keep his own still.

"Well that's almost five minutes to being right at your dead line which means you're almost six minutes from being late. You've got to be very careful about these things." By the end of her spiel she was jumping up and down with a wide grin on her face. "Its like Sister Ashley said if you plan to be early you'll be late but if you'll plan to be late you'll be really late."

Hadrian cocked his head slightly like a dog who's heard a noise and isn't sure what it is. He knew better then to try and figure out the logic in her statement because then all the logic would be completely sucked out of it. After all the genius of Abby he had a feeling was a lot like the genius of Luna. Who had spent her entire life believing in many things that others hadn't, in dressing in ways that caused many to raise eyesbrows and look down their noses, whose words were often overlooked because of the way she acted as she said them. Hadrian had long learned to never underestimate the genius of those that the world deemed misfits.

"I apologize profusely. Now may I ask where are Kyle and Christy?" Abby pointed to another room that was attached to her lab. Walking over to the automatically sliding glass door Hadrian was immediately meeted my the cheering voices of Kyle and Christy. Laughing he bent down and took them into his arms hugging them firmly.

"You're back! You're back!" Kyle squealed as he pulled away from Hadrian and looking him in the face.

"I told you that I was coming back didn't I?" Hadrian asked quietly, gently. Kyle nodded sadly.

"Yeah."

"I keep my promises." Hadrian wasn't sure if he understood what he was saying but he felt as if Kyle understood at least the gist of what he was trying to tell him. And for that Hadrian thanked every God and Goddess he knew is every religion he knew.

"I will brief you tomorrow seeing as the day is getting late and I'm guessing you're wanting to get home." Hadrian nodded curtly As Agent Cline came to a stop a few feet in front of him. "Social services will be taking them for the night and then dropping them back off in the morning so you can watch them some more." the condescending tone of his voice was not lost on Hadrian who merely nodded. Not liking the fact that Kyle and Christy would be going with people he didn't not know but knowing on that regard he had no say.

Hadrian looked up to see his father and Abby staring at him in varying ranges of confusion. As they continued to glance between him and the children still within his arms. But Hadrian could not focus on them as the bracelet on his wrist that was hidden by deep magic began to burn. It was in essence it was what the bat signal was to Batman. It meant that Kieta was signaling him. Was telling him that something was happening in the world he had left behind and that he needed to get home as quickly as possible.

Hadrian glanced one more time up a the people in the room…..Getting rid of his father quickly would be the one that would prove to be the problem.

************

"What is happening?" Hadrian asked quickly as soon as he had stepped through his apartment door and had it firmly shut behind him. Kieta was looking out the window still as a statue.

"There was a meeting today. And before you go off on me it was a hurried one called at the last minute. Word has come from Echo that the Corrupt are putting together an army and are planning on attacking the Miriam people." Kieta's voice was emotionless as he rattled off the latest news and it was only by the tenseness of his shoulders that Hadrian recognized how worried and angry he was.

The news was disturbing to say the least. How the corrupt had found the Miriam people was more then something of a mystery but not completely unexpected. After all nothing can stay hidden forever. But the Miriam people would be unable to protect themselves adequately if anything were to happen. Because the Miriam people were Children. None older then 14 and they watched after the many toddlers and infants that were left orphaned. And many of those were girls. The boys having been killed. The girls were those who had escaped being sold as servants or sex slaves. Some had escaped to late to not have bore a piece of their time in hell. The infants were the children of the 12, 13, and 14 year olds.

"Rally everyone that can fight and that we trust within the west fields, the eastern bays, and the northern plains. The south never fight. At least never for our side. I will tell my father and the director that something urgent has come up in the other world and that I will be gone for a few days." Kieta turned to Hadrian standing at attention. Recognizing the general like tone his friends voice had suddenly required. Kieta sighed internally realizing that once more their war leader was back.

"We leave for the fields north east of the Miriam lands. Be ready at dawn." With that Hadrian walked into his room and slammed the door. He had thinking to do and he didn't need to have Kieta watching his every move. He thought better alone. Always had. And He figured that he always would.

A/NI know this is a lot later then I normally post chapters for this but this last month has been busy. I had homework, the arrival of my foreign exchange student, and tomorrow school starts. But updates should be more regular now. Please Review!!!!!


End file.
